Cursed child
by WarriorKittyxD
Summary: Meeting Kiba was the best thing that ever happened to Miku, but what secrets she did not reveal. How will they feel when she tells them,will every thing be the same
1. Meeting everyone

**Hey guys this is my new story, it is a high school dxd fanfic I don't own high school dxd or the characters and I'm not following the story of the anime hope you like it.**

_**~Chapter One~**_

Hi, my name is Hitarashi Miku I have blond pigtails and on the bottom of my hair is red but not any red the color of blood (Crimson Red) my eyes are a dark red color I was born in Japan but I moved and lived my whole life in Russia

I am in my new school for close to 2 weeks and I'm already getting bullied by 3 boys, I wear glasses because of them, they pulled a trick on me -_- I just want to have a normal life but that can't happen

**_~School~_**

I was walking down the hallway reading my book well it is not a book its just a book that I wrote about devils and angels. I was about to go downstairs until I saw in the corner of my eye, 3 boys the bullies.

One of them put his foot in front of mine, I tripped,well what can I do. I just let go of my book, my glasses fell on the floor and I closed my eyes well let the pain begin but I did not feel a thing I just opened my eyes.

I could not see a thing I think it is a boy he put me down and handed me my glasses I put them on I saw a was so handsome he had blond hair and gray eyes its him, he is Rias Gremory's knight

I was cut off by his voice "are you OK" he said and picked my book up and handed it to me "Yes um do you know where the occult research club is I need to talk to Rias Gremory?" when I said her name he had a shocked look on his face "Yes follow me."

**~occult research club~**

I followed him he had a worried face again I was cut off by this voice"here we are, "I looked in front of me there were some big doors he opened the door "Prez you have a visitor." I came in everyone was looking at me.

"Hi, you must be Rias Gremory nice to meet you." I said with a nervous voice well who would not be "Hello yes, I never saw you here before, are you new here?"she had a beautiful smile "Yes, I'm Hitarashi Miku I moved here 2 weeks ago from Russia and I'm here because I want to challenge you?".

She had a confused look on her face well every one had "Don't worry, I know you devils I just want to test my strength." she had a smile on her face again "Ohh sure you will fight Issei-kun

You will fight after school and can I ask you a question?"I had a confused look on my face "Sure!"she smiled again"Why do you wear glasses do you have a problem with your eyes?" "Well that I was not expecting"um, well I am getting bullied by 3 boys and one day,they threw something in my eyes so I went to the doctor they said that I won't need to wear glasses for one month."

She turned and whispered something to the girl next to her "After the battle Asia and Akeno are going to check your eyes and try to heal them now let me introduce the others." I turned to the others. "This is Akeno-san the vice president of the club and my queen, "She pointed to the black haired girl. "This is Issei-kun, he is the pawn."

I turned to the brown haired boy and so blood came from his nose,pervert just what I need."Pervert!" I grumbled "Yes he is a pervert..." Prez said then she hugged him and more blood came out of his nose."This is Kiba-kun,he is the knight." She pointed to the blond guy from before "This is Xenovia-chan she is a knight too."

She pointed at the dark blue haired girl. "This is Asia-chan she is a bishop,this is Casper he is a bishop too." "Casper come out." a boy came out of a box he was wearing a dress,well someone likes cross-dressing. "This is Koneko-chan she is a rook." She said and pointed to the white haired girl. "Hi everyone I'm Hitarashi Miku nice to meet you. "I smiled well, I did not expect them to be this nice they all smiled and said: "Hi Miku-chan nice to meet you to!"

_**~The fight~**_

I changed out of my school uniform first I will battle Issei he is going to be hard to beat "good luck"I said with a smirk "I don't need"before I could say a thing he attacked me with a sword he stabbed me, I need a plan, but I can't win he has a sword I only have 10% to win he stabbed me again in the arm fuck he is fast .

"Issei-kun stop Miku-chan you can't beat him give up"prez had a worried look on her face,no I'm going to win " I will fight till the end, if blood spills its nothing I can beat him" Who am I kidding, I'm going to lose "Fine, but let Kiba-kun help you "prez sed , well its better then nothing "OK he can help" but I welt my eyes getting heavy then everything went black

_**~Kiba's POV~**_

Mike was in a bad shape blood was spilling out of her arm "OK, he can help, " she looked at me and smiled, but she heel all of us ran up to her blood was coming out a lot"press what will we do"Koneko-chan said with a worried look"Kiba-kun take her to the club, Asia go with him and heal her I need to talk to Issei alone"

I picked Miku up and started running to the club"Asia hurry up "she was also running she opened the door, I put Miku down on the couch "she fainted because she lost a lot of blood, but I can heal her wound" I just noticed that mike lost her glasses she was so pretty without them

_**~Time skip Miku's POV~**_

I woke up in the club room and saw Kiba next to the window and Asia next to me "you are awake, good are you feeling any better"Kiba turned around I blushed "yeah, I'm fine what happened" I said with a confused face "you fainted because you lost a lot of blood"Kiba said then turned to look outside,Am I that week clenched my fists "Ween can I fight issei-kun again" I spat, they looked at me with a surprised look"I don't know we need to ask Prez"

_**~The fight again -_-~**_

"Are you sure about this Miku-chan"prez still had a worried look"yes, I will be ok"I can't lose this to him, I glanced over to Kiba "Kiba-kun can you give me a sword"he smiled and spawned a sword "thank you, well issei we are equal now" He giggled.

He is going to use dress brake I know it, he ran up to me and touched my shoulder, he really thinks he is going to win"dress brake"Issei said with a perverted voice and looked at me with a confused look"well issei-kun you did not expect me to wear armor did you"I jumped over him and stabbed him in the back, then punched him"well i win"

_**~At the club room~**_

Prez came up to me and said"you are good, so what are you a devil or a angel"I put my hand behind my head "well, I'm nothing"they all looked at me"so you are saying you are a human, but how do you know so much"i know they would ask me that"well my grandpa wrote all about devil and angels in his book"

I opened my bag and gave the book to prez"that is the book you were reading in the hallway"I nodded " well would you like to join the club " she smiled"sure but im not ready to be a devil ,can you please wait"she noded "oh yeah I forgot something, Issei-kun and Kiba-kun can you leave for a sec"they nodded

_**~Kiba's POV~**_

They were doing something , but they pushed me and issei out Asia opened the door "you guys can come in now we finished"me and issei came in and saw miku her eyes, they were beautiful I got lost in them, I was cut off from Isseis blood that guy is really a pervert"Kiba-kun can you give me you sword just for a sec"she said with a cute voice"sure"I gave it to her she came up to issei and stopped him in the shoulder"pervert"the last thing she said ad left

**Well, this is it hope you like it, please comment if I should still write it see you guys next time and sorry it took me so long to write a story and gasp**

**Dukes from flying knife Well, looks like Miku is after me see you guys next time if i survive ****  
**


	2. Mission

_**OMG I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I WAS ON A WRITERS BLOCK WITH THIS BOOK T.T I STILL HAVE NO CLUE WHAT TO WRITE ABOUT BUT I FEEL SO BAD FOR NOT UPDATING.**_

_**~MIKU'S**_** POV~**

Everything was going fine with the group i went on a few missions with them but i didn't do much,Issei-kun was being a perv as always and every time he said something perverted i would smack him in the face.

Me and Koneko-chan were getting close we went to a bakery and cafe together,she likes sweats same goes to Casper. When i had money with me i would buy them both candy,it was cute seeing them fight for the last chocolate bar.

Asia-chan was really nice she would heal Issai-kun when ever he got hurt,i didn'y spent much time with the other i few times i talked to Akeno-san and Kiba-kun but nothing special.

It was hard to balance school,work and the missions i have to go to,i even had to leave work to go a mission the boss had my paycheck cut.

The worst thing of all i work in a maid cafe and the boss is a bigger perv then Issai-kin so i have to wear shorts every don't get me started with the perverted boys that come here but life is never easy.

The bell rang meaning there is a customer ugh i hope its not a perverted boy again "Welcome master" i said while bowing

"Miku-chan?"the voice sounded familiar looking up i saw a well known blond head "k-Kiba-kun"i rubbed the back of my head awkwardly.

"MIKU STOP STANDING THERE AND WORK" the boss yelled form the kitchen "Master follow me to your table"

_**~time skip~**_

The last costumer left which leaves me with closing the cafe and cleaning it,the cafe was really pink and curtains are a baby pink color same goes for the tablecloth ,the tables were made out of birch wood.

In other words everything was pink even the plates,the outfits were white and pink nothing special with the design.I was cleaning the tables when suddenly someone hugged me from behind.

Because of my reflexes i turned around to slap that person but he caught my hand in time "Sorry if i scared you Miku-chan" "what are you doing here Kiba-kun i thought you left ages ago" i yelled at the blond head.

"Prez said we have a mission so i came to pick you up" i hit him with the rag and left to change from this stupid maid outfit.

I checked the changing room for cameras since our perverted boss always has them,i took a wooden chair to check for cameras on top of the lockers. There were no cameras on the lockers yet is still didn't feel save to change here.

The chair broke under my wait making me fall of it instead of feeling the pain i was caught? The person that coughed me was Kiba-kun. "What are you doing here you baka" i asked him in a annoyed voice.

"You took too long so i went to check on you" a sight came out of my mouth as he placed me down "We need to go right now Prez called she needs our help" "But i can't show up in a maid outfit"

He pulled my hand making me blush "you can change at my place i'll give you some clothes" i knew he wouldn't take no as an answer.

_**~Le time skip~**_

We went to Kiba-kuns apartment which was cleaner than i expected he gave me some me a t-shirt to wear over the maid outfit. I took to apron off so that it looks like a normal skirt he also gave me a jacket to wear.

When we left he started to pull me to some place i guess where we were suppose too meat with the group,after about 5-10 minutes of him pulling me we stopped at a church?We entered too see Issai-kun,Xenovia-chan and Koneko-chan fighting some fallen angels.

"Gomen'nasai Prez for taking so long"Kiba-kun apologized to prez and went to help Issei-kun with fighting. The whole time i couldn't take my eyes off of Kiba-kun.

"I see someone has an eye out for Kiba-kun" i looked to my right too see Prez and Akeno-chan smiling,it took some time too get it too my brain what she said. As the idiot i am i started to wave my hand in front off me in defense .

"No no no It's nothing like that"Akeno-chan chuckled at my reaction who wouldn't i looked like an idiot and i knew it ._**(A/N I'm a baka and i know it**_** XD)**.

"Dont worry i'll say some nice thing about you too Kiba-kun" Prez whispered in my ear making me blush hard."So are the fallen angels looking for something or? Akano-chan chuckled at me for changing the subject so fast.

Prez chuckled before answering "There is something hidden in the church and we have too find it before the corner of my eye i saw one of the mosaic pieces had some weird symbols written on it.

"Prez look at that" i pointed at the mosaic piece but she just looked at me confused like she couldn't see it or something? "There is nothing there"she asked confused.

I let out a sight before going to check out what those symbols mean,i had this feeling like i saw them before maybe grandpa wrote something about it in his book.

To my luck there were the symbols and there meaning it spelled out *The cursed child will rise soon when the time comes you will find out more* cursed child?what does that mean.

When my hand made contact with the marble mosaic piece it started to glow with this strange red color,the mosaic piece disappeared into thin air yet no one seamed to notice like only i can see this happen.

It revealed a hole in the wall with a some kind of box with a little keyhole in it,the box was old looking and had some letter written on it but you couldn't read them.

I wonder why but the keyhole looks a little like my bracelet charm in a shape of a key _**(A/N:You don't**_** say)** i hesitated at first before putting the key in the hole.

It fit perfectly in to the hole i twisted the key to the right to open the box it revealed a few book pages and a bracelet charm in the shape of a clock by the looks of it it wasn't working.

I look around too see everyone frozen in time what was going on, i look at everyone and noticed Kiba-kun surrounded fallen angels one of them had this black sword surrounded in this purple liquid

That sword is really dangerous how can the fallen angels get there hand on it,the sword can kill devils,angels and humans with only one hit. What could i do I'm useless i can't protect anyone...

No...No for the first time in forever I'm going to save someone _**(A/N: *sings* for the first time in forever...*gets hit by a snowball* continue with the story**_** woman)**. Without even thinking i ran to Kiba-kun to everything unfreeze as the fallen angel prepared too strike Kiba-kun.

I put myself in between Kiba-kun and the fallen angel letting the sword stab my back,letting all the poison go into my -kun turned around and looked at me with wide eyes all could hear was people shouting my name.

Before i passed out i let out a small smile

_**~End of chapter 2~**_

_**There i edited the chapter I'm so tired so tell me if you liked it now that its edited,please comment,vote should i continue.I'm sorry for not updating for so long i was on a writers block and still am. See you next time my little warriors **_


End file.
